


Markus y la Flor de Manzana

by Couyfish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has a crush, Fluff, Hank is overprotective, M/M, Markus has a crush, Markus paints, Spanish practice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Mientras él estaba caminando, Markus vio una flor de manzana. Estuvo blanco y muy bonito.Quiero pintar eso, el pensó. Para mi amigo Connor.I'm learning Spanish and thought I'd try my hand at writing something in Spanish to expand my vocab. Enjoy!(There's now an English version!)





	Markus y la Flor de Manzana

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I’ve been learning Spanish and I thought it’d be very educational to try my hand at writing a short simple fic in Spanish! So here it is. Markus and the Apple Blossom.

Mientras él estaba caminando, Markus vio una flor de manzana. Estuvo blanco y muy bonito.

Quiero pintar eso, el pensó. Para mi amigo Connor. 

Pero el árbol no era suyo. Entonces Markus le preguntó al hombre que vivía en la casa al lado del árbol.

Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta, Markus le sonrió.

“Buenos dias, señor.”

“Buenos dias,” el hombre le dijo a él. “Necesitas ayuda?”

“Si. ¿Puedo tener una flor de manzana? Quiero pintarlo para mi amigo.”

“Para tu amigo? Pero…” El hombre lo miró y luego frunció el ceño. “Eres un androide, si?”

“Si, mi amigo también lo es.”

El hombre miró a Markus. Luego asintió lentamente.

“Si. Puedes tener uno.”

“Muchas gracias, señor,” Markus le dijo.

—

Cuando Markus estaba en su casa otra vez, él pintó la flor de la manzana.

Mientras pintaba, pensó en Connor. El otro androide era muy guapo y siempre fue amable con Markus. Connor vivía con su padre humano Hank.

Hank era protector de Connor. No le gustaba Markus. Markus no sabía por qué.

Tal vez fue porque Markus era pobre? ¿Quizás porque vivía en una casa con muchos otros androides? ¿Quizás porque no pudo encontrar un trabajo?

Markus era un androide, por lo que nadie trabajaba para ellos. Quería ser pintor, como su propio padre humano. ¡Carl fue increíble! Markus lo amaba mucho.

Retrocediendo, Markus sonrió a su pintura. Esperaba que a Connor le gustara.

—

Connor no sabía que los androides podían tenar sueño, pero lo estaba. Connor estaba cansado de sentarse en la casa y extrañaba a Markus.

Salir a caminar con el otro androide era su parte favorita del día.

Hank dijo que Markus estaba demasiado ocupado para caminar con Connor. Dijo que Connor debería encotrar un trabajo y olvidarse de Markus.

Pero Connor no pudo. Hank no lo sabía, pero a Connor le gustaba Markus como algo más que un amigo.

Antes de que las dos androides estuvieran demasiado ocupadas con la vida, Connor había querido pedirle a Markus que fuera a una cita con él.

Pero había sido demasiado tímido para preguntar. ¿Perdió su oportunidad?

Connor suspiró y miró por la ventana. Casi se cae de la silla. Markus! ¡Markus estaba afuera!

El apuesto androide sostenía una pequeña caja plana debajo del brazo.

Connor corrió hacia la puerta. ¡Hank no estaba en casa! Tenía que abrir la puerta antes de que Markus se rindiera y se fuera.

Esta era su oportunidad. ¡Podría pedirle a Markus que saliera con él!

Connor se arregló el cabello con una mano y abrió la puerta.

—

Markus se sorprendió cuando fue Connor quien abrió la puerta.

“Hola Connor. ¿Cómo estás?”

“Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto por un tiempo. Extrañaba caminar contigo. No camino con nadie más.” Connor se sonrojó mientras hablaba.

Era lindo cuando se sonrojó, pensó Markus.

“Pero Sumo…”

Sin embargo, Connor seguía hablando.

“¿Quieres entrar? Hank no está en casa”.

“Entonces mejor no. No, solo te traje un regalo.” Markus le ofreció a Connor la caja plana.

Connor tomó el regalo, triste porque Markus no iba a visitarlo por mucho tiempo. Abrazó el regalo y señaló dentro de la puerta.

“¿Estás seguro? No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo”

Quizás Hank tenía razón. Quizás Markus no tuvo tiempo para Connor.

“Lo siento, Connor. Al hacer tu regalo, alguien lo vio y me dio un trabajo. Tengo que trabajar hasta las cinco de hoy. ¿Puedo visitar después?”

“¡Sí! ¿Podemos dar un paseo?” Connor sugirió tímidamente, ojos marrones mirando a Markus.

Era MUY lindo, pensó Markus.

“Sí. Me encantaría salir contigo”, dijo Markus.

(AHH! So many new words. Salir is confusing to me. It has a lot of translations… and my keyboard won’t do special characters and-and… never mind.)

Connor lo miró fijamente.

“¿De Verdad?”

Markus asintió pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

“Si quieres,” le dijo a su amigo con timidez.

“¡Sí!” Connor saltó por la puerta y lo abrazó. Markus lo abrazó a cambio. ¡A Connor le gustaba! ¡No solo como amigo!

“Um, el presente?” Le dijo a Connor. 

El otro androide dio un paso atrás y abrió el regalo. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

“Flores de manzana.”

“Las flores de manzana representan la paz y el amor después de tiempos difíciles. Has pasado por tanto, solo pensé ...”

“Tú también, Markus,” dijo Connor, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del otro androide. “Me encanta. Gracias.”

Se sonrienron el uno al otro.

“¿Te veo a las cinco?” Preguntó Markus, volviéndose para irse.

“¡Absolutamente!”

—

El fin!

—

I’m going to admit it right now, I was using a combination of guess work, my Duolingo dictionary, misc google searches and even Google Translate to get most of this into a readable form. Thanks for reading! Hopefully you actually COULD read it…

~Couyfish


End file.
